


The Piano Bar

by AlexandraO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, Carnival, Coitus Interruptus, Dating, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/pseuds/AlexandraO
Summary: After agreeing to go on a date with a fellow Gryffindor, Hermione finds herself sprinting through Wizarding London looking for an escape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, beatlechicksteph for helping me through this story! This was my first multi-chapter fic, so let me know what you think with a review. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. XOXO, Alexandra

 

Seamus had been begging her to go on a date with him for the past two months. Annoyed by his constant nagging, she finally gave in hoping he would stop his crazy antics. Throw in the towel so to speak.

 

So far, Hermione had to admit that she was somewhat enjoying herself at the Wizarding carnival Seamus had brought her to. He had played skee-ball and won her a giant teddy bear, which he now had slung over his shoulder. They were now seated at a picnic table near the food vendors with the Deep Fried Oreos he had purchased for them. Enjoying her treat, she thought back on the night she told her best friends about the date.

 

When she had told Harry and Ron about her date with Seamus, they were happy that it was a fellow Gryffindor and close friend. She rolled her eyes remembering the conversation.

 

“That’s great, Mione! Seamus is a great bloke,” Harry said.

 

“Yeah, he’s been talking about you forever,” Ron added.

 

Hermione internally groaned at their responses. She almost—no, she wanted them to be revolted at the idea. “He might be, but I just really don’t want to date him,” she told them, icily voicing her disappointment.

 

Ron did offer suggestions to get Hermione out of the date, but she knew he had ulterior motives and was doing it for completely selfish reasons. After their kiss during the Battle of Hogwarts last year, he made it clear that he wanted more. She would never date Ron either—it was too difficult to hold an intellectual conversation with him. ‘That was rude,’ she thought, but Ron just didn’t think things through clearly which was obvious when he tried to help Hermione out of her date.

 

“You could pretend to have a broken ankle,” Ron suggested.

 

Hermione huffed, “Ronald, I am a witch remember? I can fix that almost immediately.”

 

“Oh right…”

 

“I am only going with him so that maybe he’ll stop conveniently marching himself into the Auror office pretending to be there on important ministry business, but really anticipating to see me or speak to me,” Hermione said accepting defeat.

 

What she said still stood true—she was only doing this so he would leave her alone. It wasn’t the best plan, but she had never been good at relationships, especially when fending off unwanted advances. As much as she didn’t want to be on the date with Seamus, she was hoping the press wouldn’t see them out together and start a controversy. Looking around, she saw Rita Skeeter and her posse wandering around the carnival looking for trouble.

 

Tossing her Deep Fried Oreo into the trash, she formulated a plan inside her head. Seamus wouldn’t like it because it included ditching him, but she didn’t intend on letting him in on the plan.

 

Turning to Seamus, her mouth dropped. He was waving at Rita Skeeter to join them. While they were both distracted—she took her chance.

 

Sprinting away, she heard her name being shouted, but she didn’t turn to see who it was. Hermione knew she was being followed, and needed to get away quickly. Reaching the gates of the carnival, but unable to concentrate to apparate, she sprinted towards downtown where she could hide within the walls of a business.

 

The first business she came to was a department store and it was closed, however the next one she came to was hopping with night life. She briefly saw the sign out front stating The Piano Bar, but she didn’t hesitate and rushed inside.

 

Not wanting to draw attention to herself, she made her way to the restroom to freshen up and spend some time regrouping.

 

Looking in the mirror, her hair had lost the sleekness the Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion had provided her bushy locks. Not having a brush, she combed her fingers through her hair as best she could, and placed it in a bun at the nape of her neck.

 

The rest of her appearance was fine, but carnival attire was probably not appropriate for The Piano Bar. Skilled in Transfiguration, Hermione transfigured her shorts and tank-top into an appropriate summer dress, and her trainers into gladiator sandals that wrapped up to just below her knees. Her scar bearing her blood status was still out in the open, but she was long over hiding it with glamour charms.

 

Pleased with her appearance, Hermione decided she needed a drink and made her way to the bar. As she was still in Wizarding London, she needed to keep a low profile in case that cow Rita Skeeter was still looking for her. Ordering a pint of firewhiskey, Hermione took a corner seat and felt the liquid burn down her throat.

 

Glancing briefly at the tables nearby, she saw several familiar faces, but none of them paid her any attention and that was fine by her.

 

Never being in a Piano Bar before, Hermione took a moment to take in her surroundings. She noticed there were booths lined against the walls, and two-person tables scattered throughout the space. The lighting throughout the bar was scarce; she assumed it had been dimmed to set the mood. In the corner directly across from her, there was an elevated stage with a black grand piano.

 

At that very moment, a thin and balding man stepped onto the stage. The chatter died down, and Hermione noticed the excited looks on the patrons’ faces.

 

“Welcome, welcome to the opening night of The Piano Bar,” the man said. “My name is Edmond Carver, owner and operator of The Piano Bar. I would like to thank each and every one of you for supporting us in this endeavor. Tonight, I would like to welcome English classical composer, pianist and teacher, Vincent Fawley.”

 

Hermione applauded lightly with the rest of the crowd and allowed the man to continue speaking.

 

“Fawley attended Manchester Academy until he received his Hogwarts letter in the early summer of 1964. At Hogwarts, Fawley had a deep interest in the arts and found his niche in The Frog Choir. Wanting to continue his musical pursuits after Hogwarts, Fawley studied at the _in magicis universitates musicorum._ Fawley’s melodies, musical development, use of modulation and texture, and characterization of emotion set him apart from his influences, and heightened the impact of his early works. Without further ado, please welcome Mister Vincent Fawley.”

 

The crowd gave a roaring applause, Hermione joining them. After that introduction, she was extremely curious about the wizard. In all her studies she never once came across him, although he seemed to be quite accomplished and well-known in the wizarding world.

 

She was mesmerized as he started to play, watching his fingers float across the keys. He was a passionate player, with a slouched posture, head down and eyes closed—almost as if he was visualizing the music behind his eyelids.

 

So immersed in the music, Hermione did not notice the stranger approaching her booth with determination glinting in his eyes.

 

“Fancy seeing you here Granger,” the stranger drawled.

 

That shook Hermione out her trance—she had heard that voice before. Slowly moving her head to face the stranger, her jaw dropped.

 

She would recognize those grey eyes anywhere. How could she forget the look of hatred that crossed them many times throughout her years at Hogwarts? She was looking into the piercing eyes of Draco Malfoy.  


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione snapped her jaw shut, embarrassed from being caught off guard. Tearing her eyes away from Malfoy’s, she chugged the remaining of her firewhiskey ignoring the burn on her throat and the tears that sprung from her eyes.

 

“Woah, slow down Granger,” Malfoy smirked. “No need to get so worked up, I didn’t mean to catch you off guard.”

 

“I am not worked up, nor did you catch me off guard,” Hermione said pointedly. “Did you need something?”

 

Ignoring her first remark, and sliding into the booth next to her, “I just thought you looked like you could use the company.”

 

She scoffed at that remark, but did not comment. For once in her life, she was in shock and at a loss of words.

 

“I also thought you should know that Rita Skeeter was sent on her way when she tried to come in here looking for you,” Malfoy confessed.

 

Hermione glanced sideways at the blonde, trying to decide if he was telling the truth. Before she responded, he offered to refill her drink.

 

“Yes please,” she said politely. “But something a bit lighter, I think. I don’t really want to get black out tonight, and I definitely will be if I keep drinking firewhiskey.”

 

She watched as he gracefully slid out of the booth and made his way up to the bar. Looking him up and down appreciatively, she gasped at the thought that he was wearing muggle clothing—dark wash jeans, cuffed; trainers, and a light grey sweater rolled up to mid-forearm.

 

“Like what you see, Granger?” Malfoy teased as he made his way back to the booth.

 

She felt the blush rise in her cheeks as she had been caught staring. Averting her eyes quickly, she heard him laugh.

 

‘That was a nice sound,’ she thought. Shaking her head, she was ashamed of her thoughts. First, she was checking the ex-Death Eater out, and then she admitted to herself that she enjoys his laugh? She obviously was pining for male contact to be thinking of Draco sodding Malfoy this way.

 

“Earth to Granger,” Malfoy said waving his hand in front of her eyes.

 

Blinking, she realized he had been trying to give her, her drink since he had gotten back to the table moments ago.

 

“I got you a Manhattan. I figured since it was a Muggle drink, you would probably like it.”

 

He had been horrible to her in the past, but she believed he didn’t realize he just insulted her a bit. Not wanting to start a commotion. She responded with as much politeness as she could muster.

 

“That was thoughtful, Malfoy. Thank you.”

 

Wanting to break the awkwardness, she brought up Rita Skeeter again.

 

“So, you saw Rita Skeeter?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, I saw you run in here and make you way to the ladies’ room. She followed, but was stopped by the owner, that Carver bloke, and escorted from the premises,” Malfoy informed her.

 

Nodding her head, she was thankful that her plan had worked. Hermione was hoping that Malfoy wouldn’t ask about why she was running, but she had no such luck.

 

“Why were you running anyways, Granger? War hero afraid of the press?” he teased her again.

 

Brushing off the fact that Malfoy seemed to be flirting with her, she decided to be truthful and tell him the situation.

 

“Well, if you must know, I was on a date with Seamus—,” Hermione paused as Draco sputtered in his drink, and fell into a coughing fit.

 

“Seamus Finnegan? You can’t be serious,” Malfoy said still coughing.

 

“If you let me finish my story, you will understand!” Hermione spat.

 

“Okay, okay,” he said waving his hand for her to continue.

 

“Like I was saying, I was on a date with Seamus. I didn’t want to be on the date, but he has been coming by the office daily bugging me about it. I thought that if I went on a date with him, he would finally leave me alone.”

 

Before Malfoy could point out the stupidity in her plan, she quickly continued.

 

“So we were at this carnival and it wasn’t as dreadful as I thought, but I still didn’t want to be on the date. I was about to make an excuse to leave, but when I turned to Seamus he was waving at that cow Rita Skeeter to come join us!” Hermione spilled. “So while they were both distracted, or so I thought, I made a run for it.”

 

“Why didn’t you just apparate away?” Malfoy asked her curiously.

 

“Because I was distracted. When I reached the edge of the carnival, I couldn’t think clearly enough to apparate away. So instead of potentially splinching myself, I kept running and ran into the first open business I saw—which happened to be this bar.”

 

With her story finished, she took a drink of the Manhattan Malfoy had brought her—it was quite good, no longer angry he had brought it to her because it was ‘muggle’.

 

Sitting there in silence was not as awkward as she expected. Although it was a comfortable silence, she realized she did want to get to know this new Draco Malfoy.

 

“So, what brought you here tonight?” she asked him.

 

Watching him take a sip of his drink, Hermione realized Malfoy had also chosen a muggle drink—an old fashioned.

 

“Well, for one I was curious and two, I was looking for a low-key night and this seemed the perfect place. Definitely not a rowdy as a club, a lot more my pace these days,” he admitted.

 

She understood. After the war, they had all had their party stage. Going out to clubs every weekend and getting sloshed—enjoying their youthfulness they never got to enjoy when there was a full-fledged war happening.

 

Finishing her drink, Hermione realized she was enjoying her time with Malfoy. Hell, she was tipsy enough to admit to herself that she was really enjoying her time with him—not to mention he was devastatingly handsome.

 

“I think I need another drink,” she whispered. As she got up, she let her fingers brush his leg, smiling as he stiffened under her touch.

 

Wanting to put on a show, she swung her hips as she walked up to the bar to order another drink, hoping he was affected by her, as much as she was him.

 

At the bar, she not only ordered another Manhattan, but two shots of tequila as well. Not one to let loose, purposely get drunk, and therefore lowering her inhibitions, she was feeling quite the daredevil this evening. It probably had something to do with the blonde-haired Slytherin Prince waiting for her back at the booth.

 

Setting the shots of tequila in front of them, Malfoy looked at her with a look of surprise on his face.

 

“Tequila, Granger? It seems like you are trying to get me drunk,” he smirked.

 

She just shrugged at the comment, purposely not answering his question. Picking up her shot glass, she motioned him to do the same. Clinking their glasses together, they both threw back the tequila like it was water.

 

Feeling now pleasantly drunk, she scooted closer to the Malfoy heir smiling her most seductive smile at him. She didn’t really know what she was doing, but she always had found him attractive and intelligent no matter how big of a prat he was. He smiled back at her, and did something she did not expect—grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him.

 

Having enough liquid courage to speak her mind, she asked him a very daring question.

 

“Do you think this is wrong, Draco? I mean, being who we are and how we have interacted over the years? I mean, we hated each other.”

 

“First, I have never hated you. I just strongly disliked you. But to answer your question—no, I don’t think this is wrong. What is wrong with two adults sharing each other’s company?”

 

“My friends—“

 

He interrupted her, “If Potter or Weasley saw us right now, they would be thoroughly pissed. Not to mention, their Gryffindork qualities would probably encourage them to start a brawl.”

 

“Hey!” Hermione exclaimed, playfully slapping him on the chest. Giggling, she knew this is not something she would normally do, but she needed to let her hair down once in a while.

 

“I also like the way you say my name,” he whispered in her ear. At those words, his mouth touched right below her ear, placing a soft kiss.

 

She took a deep, shuddering breath and let out a soft moan as he placed soft kisses down her jaw line. Letting her head drop back on his shoulder to give him better access, she heard him growl in approval.

 

Coming back to her senses she whispered, “We probably shouldn’t be doing this here.”

 

“You read my mind Granger, let’s go,” he said, throwing several galleons on the table for a tip.

 

“What—” she spluttered. Before she knew it, he was pulling her through the bar and out the door. Making his way over to the alley, he looped his arm through hers, and disapparated.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione never liked apparition, and it always seemed worse after a night of drinking. Giving her body time to adjust, she leaned on Draco. Opening her eyes, and allowing them to adjust to the darkness, she realized they were probably in his bedroom.

 

There was a large California king size bed in the middle of the room covered in shiny black sheets—probably silk she guessed. Before she had time to look around further, he captured her lips in a hungry kiss. The passion made her dizzy…or was it the effects from the amount of alcohol she drank?

 

Feeling nauseous, Hermione pulled away from the kiss and made a bee-line for the en suite. Barely making it to the toilet, Hermione up-chucked all the alcohol and fair food she had consumed throughout the night. She felt tears fall down her cheeks and her throat burn—she remembered then that this was why she stopped binge drinking.

 

Laying her head on the toilet seat, she briefly thought, ‘Thank god for house elves,’ knowing that this action would be disgusting otherwise. Feeling someone at her back, she realized Draco was pulling her hair back away from her face, gently running his fingers through it. Her body wrenching, Hermione continued to dry heave until her body couldn’t physically take it anymore, and she fell unconscious into Draco’s arms. 

 

oOoOoO

 

Hermione woke suddenly, and with squinted eyes tried to look around the room. Not knowing where she was, Hermione looked to her left where a peaceful-looking, sleeping Draco Malfoy was sprawled out. Jumping to her feet, Hermione immediately fell due to the headache that pounded behind her eyes.

 

At her fall, Draco shot up looking around. His face softened when he saw her, but a look of worry flashed through his eyes when he realized she was on the floor. She watched as he gracefully slid out of bed and made his way to her.

 

Picking her up like she didn’t weigh anything at all, he carried her back to the bed not saying a word. Crawling in beside her, he pulled her close. The warmness of his body against hers willed her back to sleep.

 

Waking up a second time, she felt much better, but her mouth was extremely dry. Feeling a warm breath on her neck, she turned in Draco’s arms smiling that her becoming nauseous didn’t scare him off the night before. 

 

Forgetting about the water, Hermione watched him as he slept. He seemed so relaxed, very unlike the way he looked when she knew him in school. She ran her fingers over his collarbone, and drank in his appearance; perfectly styled hair (usually…right now it was messy from sleep, making him all the more attractive), strong arms, and his flat stomach showcasing his perfectly sculpted abdominal muscles.

Pulling her attention back to his face, she smiled and blushed when she realized that his eyes were open, and she had been caught checking him out. 

 

“Hey,” she whispered, biting her lip. 

 

“Hey,” he whispered back, pulling her closer.

 

Her breath hitched when he started kissing her neck, but she wasn’t going to let him distract her that easily.

 

“Where are my clothes?” she asked, embarrassed that he had obviously undressed her after she fell unconscious.

 

He stopped kissing her, but didn’t pull his lips away from her neck. “I had a house-elf come fetch them. They were covered in your vomit,” he informed her. “At least I didn’t keep you naked, you’re wearing my old quidditch jersey.”

 

“Oh,” she said, attempting to turn away from him.

 

Draco held her tight, not letting her turn away from him. “Hermione, it’s okay. It happens to the best of us,” he assured her, continuing to kiss her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

 

She moaned, and he captured her mouth before she could protest. His tongue found hers, and they danced together finding a rhythm. Draco groaned in her mouth as she wrapped her leg around his waist.

 

Hermione broke the kiss as she pushed him onto his back and straddled him. Wiggling her hips against him, she could feel his hardness rising between her legs. She smiled down at him mischievously, knowing that she was the one making him feel this way.

 

Before she could capture his lips once more, her stomach gave a loud gurgle indicating that she was famished. Looking down at him, he shrugged his shoulders and gave her a small smile.

 

Pulling her off of him, he sat up rubbing his face to fully wake himself up.

 

“We can finish this later,” he grinned, giving her swift kiss on the mouth.

 

“Later?” she asked. He responded with a nod and made his way to the bathroom.

 

“Well, I guess I should go,” she said, getting out of bed and finding her clothes draped over a chair in the corner.

 

Turning towards where Draco stood, he moved closer to her and entwined his fingers with hers.

 

“Want to go to brunch with me?” he asked.

 

She grinned up at him and nodded her head. “I’d love to Draco. I just need to go home and freshen up,” she responded.

 

“Sounds good. I need to shower as well,” he smirked, noticing the blush that crept up her cheeks at the mention of him showering.

 

She felt his fingers under her chin, and she looked up at him. He bent down and lightly grazed her lips with his.

 

“I’ll floo over to your flat within the hour,” he murmured, lifting the wards so she could apparate out of the manor.

 

“See you then,” she winked. With a last appreciative glance at Draco’s figure, she grabbed her clothing and apparated back to her flat.

 

oOoOoO

 

Forty-five minutes later and Hermione was still struggling with her hair. It never wanted to cooperate, especially after a shower. She waved her wand once more, and the curls settled themselves, falling gracefully down her back.

 

Finally satisfied with her hair, Hermione realized she only had minutes left to figure out her outfit for brunch. Not usually one to put a lot of effort into her appearance, she wanted to do this for Draco.

 

Looking through her armoire, her eyes landed upon a sleeveless, sky blue dress. One of her favorites, she quickly put it on as she heard the floo roar announcing Draco’s arrival.

 

“Hermione?” Draco called.

 

“Be right out!” she yelled back.

 

Slipping on her white Keds, with one last glance in the mirror she made her way to the living area where she found Draco lounging on the couch.

 

“Making yourself at home, I see,” she teased him.

 

He smiled, not hiding that he was looking her up and down. She made her way over to him, and she gasped as he pulled her down on top of him. He kissed her hard and fast and with such passion that she wanted to skip brunch and devour him right then and there.

 

He broke the kiss, and winked at her.

 

“Later,” he promised. “We have reservations for brunch.”


	4. Chapter 4

The Belvedere was above and beyond Hermione’s wildest dreams. When Draco had said brunch, she was not thinking this, but come to think of it, she probably should have. He had more money than sense, but at this very moment she was not complaining.

 

Florence was beautiful and the restaurant was situated right on the Arno river. Admiring the view, she thought life couldn’t get much better—for the moment anyways. She was sitting on a rooftop enjoying a Bloody Mary with one of London’s most eligible bachelors across from her—well, according to Rita Skeeter. She could care less about that. All she cared about was the changed man sitting in front of her.

 

If someone would have told her a year ago that she would be on a date with the ex-Death Eater, there was no way in hell she would have believed them. Hermione continued to sip on her drink, thinking about how much he had changed.

 

“Feeling better yet?” Draco asked, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts.

 

“Much,” she replied. “Bloody Mary’s always cure my hangovers.”

 

Draco had opted for a water during brunch, because if he continued drinking he wouldn’t be able to apparate them back to London.

 

Grabbing his water, he winked at her. “You know what else cures hangovers?” he teased.

 

Hermione felt her face warm up and occupied herself by playing with the straw in her drink, avoiding looking him in the eyes.

 

She murmured something that sounded like, “I don’t have a lot of experience.”

 

Draco heard her and laughed. She frowned, unhappy that he was laughing at her.

 

He stopped laughing immediately and reached across the table to grab her hand.

 

“Hermione, look at me,” he begged.

 

Looking up, Hermione saw that his smile had faded, and a look she had never seen grace a Malfoy’s face, looked back at her.

 

“I am not laughing at you Hermione. I promise,” he said. “You just caught me off guard.”

 

Hermione saw in his eyes, that what he was saying was genuine. She smiled, but didn’t let go of his hand.

 

“Perhaps, this isn’t a discussion for brunch. Let’s eat and head to the Manor, where we can speak privately,” he suggested.

 

She nodded, her thoughts drifting back to her last experience at the Malfoy Manor. She was lying on the ground screaming, whilst Bellatrix carved Mudblood into her arm. The scar no longer bothered her, but the memories sometimes still haunted her dreams.

 

Shaking her head, divesting her brain on the memory for the time being, she realized Draco was starting at her with legitimate concern.

 

Looking down, she realized she had grabbed her left arm where the slur shone brightly on her skin.

 

Before she could speak, Draco grabbed her hands once more and kissed the palm of each one.

 

“I’m sorry this happened,” he said, apologetically. “I was helpless to stop it, but we both would have died if I tried to save you…or at least that is what I told myself then. After Potter and Weasley escaped from the basement, I realized that I had been a coward. They would have died too if they were unsuccessful in rescuing you, but they still fought for you.”

 

After a long pause, Hermione said, “I don’t blame you, Draco. You aren’t your family.”

 

He just nodded, looking like he was on the verge of a breakdown. Hermione understood how he felt. Only being a year after the war, the horrors she witnessed and experienced still graced her memories.

 

“We don’t have to go back to the manor if it would make you uncomfortable,” he said. “But, my mother did renovate after the war. The drawing room no longer exists.”

 

Hermione just nodded, as the waiter brought their food. While eating, their conversation moved onto happier topics. Hermione was happy to tell Draco about her research in the Auror department and she loved hearing about how he was running Malfoy Incorporated.

 

The rest of brunch went off without a hitch, both enjoying getting to know each other on a deeper level. After all, they had known each other for almost eight years now, but had only scratched the surface during that time. Being enemies, they definitely didn’t care about the other.

 

“Thank you for bringing me here, Draco. It is very beautiful,” Hermione said, once again admiring the view over the Arno river.

 

“You’re welcome, Granger,” he said, looking very pleased with himself.

 

“Oh, back to Granger now, are we Malfoy?”

 

“Hermione,” he corrected himself.

 

“You know, if we are going to be spending time together you’ll have to get used to calling me Hermione.”

 

“I know. It’s a hard habit to break.”

 

“Shall we go?” he added, offering his arm.

 

She took his arm and looked at him contemplating whether or not she really wanted to visit Malfoy Manor. Realizing that she was willing to give Draco a chance, she knew that she needed to do this for him.

 

“Take me to the manor.”

 

“Yes, milady.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

 

They arrived in the manor’s garden with a loud pop, alerting an un-supecting Narcissa of their presence. She jumped and tea sloshed out of her teacup. A house-elf was immediately at her side to clean up the mess.

 

Recovering quickly, she said, “Draco, darling. Why didn’t you tell me you were bringing a friend by?”

 

Hermione looked up at Draco and he smirked. She knew he had no intention of telling his mother that she had spent the night in his bed.

 

“We just finished with brunch, and I thought I would give Hermione a tour of the manor,” Draco responded.

 

Narcissa quietly observed her son’s companion, and Hermione felt uncomfortable under such scrutiny. Before Hermione could start squirming, Narcissa broke the silence.

 

“Nice to see you again, Miss Granger,” she said, politely. “I am glad we could meet again under better circumstances.”

 

Remembering her manners, Hermione responded to the lady of the manor with as much poise and grace as she could muster, despite past experiences.

 

“Your home is beautiful, Mrs. Malfoy—“

 

“Please, call me Narcissa. I think we are past such formalities, my dear.”

 

“Then please, call me Hermione,” she said, smiling.

 

Narcissa smiled genuinely, and Hermione noticed Draco must have inherited his smile from the Black side of the family.

 

“Mother, enjoy the rest of your afternoon. We will be around exploring the manor,” Draco said.

 

Draco led Hermione through the French double doors, and they were standing in a large dining room.

 

“We will come back to this later,” Draco said, continuing to lead Hermione through the dining room to explore the rest of the manor.

 

“You seem to be saying that a lot,” Hermione murmured.

 

“I heard that, witch,” Draco responded, smirking down at her. “I keep my promises. I really do mean later.” He winked at her, insinuating that they would indeed pick up on what they had started earlier.

 

Hermione smiled, knowing he was intending to keep his promise. It made her giddy inside to think about what was coming later.

 

Draco led her through many hallways, and up several staircases before they stopped. In front of them was a mahogany door carved with the Malfoy crest. Curious and impatient, Hermione slowly opened the door, holding her breath not knowing what to expect.

 

Letting out her breath, Hermione gasped and almost succumbed to tears at the room in front of her.

 

The Malfoy Library was huge, and it was very reminiscent of the Hogwarts Library. Books lined the walls and the ceilings never seemed to end. Large windows towards the back allowed natural light to stream in during the day; and there were candles so one could read through the night. Several couches and arm chairs filled the room, and she could already picture herself spending hours in here, curled up with a good book.

 

“I thought you might like this room,” Draco said, bringing her out of her dream-like stance.

 

“Ohmygosh, I love it!” Hermione squealed, hugging Draco.

 

She tried to let go, embarrassed from throwing herself at him, but he wouldn’t let her. He held her tight, and pulled her closer to him placing his chin on top of her head.

 

They stood there for a long while, just holding each other until Draco finally let her go.

 

“Should I give you a tour of the rest of the house?” he asked her.

 

“Only if that tour includes your bedroom.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione lounged in her favorite room in Malfoy Manor — the library.  Sipping on a glass of red wine, she thought about the last two years. Regardless of how everyone else felt, she and Draco were blissfully happy and Narcissa…well, Narcissa was honestly just hoping for some grandchildren very soon.

 

Not long after making her relationship with Draco official, Narcissa had insisted she take a room in the family wing. After protesting the potential arrangement for days, Hermione finally surrendered to Narcissa and moved all of her things. After all, Narcissa had made some valid points including the manor being too large for just the two Malfoy’s and Hermione being all alone after her family perished in the war. Despite having her own room in the Manor, she had spent almost every night since officially moving in wrapped in Draco’s arms.

 

Some might argue that her relationship with Draco moved too quickly, and she would be the first to agree with them—although not entirely. Hermione felt that her relationship with Draco did move quickly, but because they wanted it to. After years of being at each other’s throats and being on opposite sides of the war, their relationship was refreshing. They were exactly what the other needed.

 

Closing her eyes, Hermione thought back to the first ‘scandal’—if you could even call it that, that she and Draco had faced. It was the first time she had been in the Manor since the war…well the first time back where she just didn’t pop in and out of Draco’s bedroom that is.

 

_“Draco, darling? Hermione? Are you two up here?” Narcissa called, with a sense of urgency in her voice. “I have something you both should see.”_

_Hermione and Draco looked at each other, both knowing that it couldn’t be good if Narcissa had disturbed their afternoon to see them._

_Hermione had no time to think what this could be about before Draco grabbed her hand and they walked down the stairs to his mother._

_Without saying a word, Narcissa handed a copy of The Evening Prophet to Draco. Hermione looking over his shoulder read out loud, “Gryffindor’s Princess Disappears During Date, Found in the Arms of Ex-Death Eater, Draco Malfoy.” Opening the paper further, she saw several large photos of her and Draco gracing the front page._

_Hermione mouth hung open, unable to form any coherent words to express how much she was outraged. She snapped her mouth shut and focused her attention on reading the rest of the article._

_Gryffindor’s Princess Disappears During Date, Found in the Arms of Ex-Death Eater, Draco Malfoy_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Last night, Gryffindor’s Princess and one-third of The Golden Trio, Hermione Granger disappeared while on a date with fellow Gryffindor, Seamus Finnegan. Finnegan and Granger were at a Wizarding carnival before Granger sprinted away leaving Mr. Finnegan alone and with no explanation. It seems that she has something to hide as she quickly dashed by several businesses before being seen sneaking into Wizarding London’s newest establishment, The Piano Bar. The Daily Prophet staff was unable to gain entrance, but talked to several inside who saw Granger throw herself at The Malfoy Heir. After witnessing Miss Granger’s excursion and complete lack of tact, jumping from one date to another, this has done nothing but raise more questions. Look for a full interview with Granger’s forgotten date, Seamus Finnegan, in tomorrow’s Daily Prophet._

_“To be honest, one would expect to be shocked in this situation…. but I’m not. She must have snuck back into the bar in her animagus form to get these photos, ” Hermione said, somewhat calmly._

_Draco’s mouth twitched into a smirk. “I can see the gears in your brain working. What is your plan?” he asked._

_“Oh, you know…. just a little blackmail,” she smiled, deviously._

 

Hermione laughed at the memory remembering the look on Skeeter’s face when she, Draco and Narcissa marched into her office at The Daily Prophet. All Hermione had to do was subtly remind Rita of her time trapped inside a jar to get her to stop writing her lies. And well, it could have also been the fact that Hermione’s status as a war heroine pulled some serious weight. Rita did not need the Minister getting involved and ruining her precious career.

 

After that encounter, the article was retracted with an apology stating that sources were not reliable. Hermione knew that they wouldn’t have any issues with the beetle for at least a little while.

 

“What are you laughing about?” Draco asked, walking into the library.

 

“Oh just remembering when we blackmailed Rita Skeeter…the first time of course,” she replied, setting down her glass of wine.

 

“Ahhh, my favorite time. Although, I always wondered why she needed reminding every few months. You think that the threat of being exposed and the possibility of being sent to Azkaban would be enough,” Draco said, taking a seat next to Hermione and pulling her into his arms.

 

“Well, she never could keep her nose out of other’s business. I recall you helping her when we were at Hogwarts,” Hermione said, playfully elbowing him in the side.

 

Draco lifted his arms in surrender and laughed at her jab, knowing she was teasing him.

 

Changing the subject, Draco said, “Well, I came in here because I wanted to see if you were doing anything tonight. If not, let’s go out.”

 

She turned into him, and kissed him softly. “I’d love to go out.”

 

“Alright, be ready by six,” he replied, returning the kiss.

 

Hermione rose from the sofa, and walked to the door of the library. She needed to start getting ready now if she was going to meet Draco’s deadline of being ready by 6.

 

“Where are we going? I need to be sure I am dressed appropriately for the occasion,” she asked, turning back towards him.

 

“I had something delivered. It’s being laid in your room as we speak.”

 

She smiled, knowing that something exciting was going to be happening tonight…especially if Draco had ordered her an outfit for the night.

 

oOoOoOoOoO

 

Narcissa was helping Hermione get ready, since she had yet gotten the hang of make-up and hair charms, and she was in a hurry. The muggle way of getting ready would be much too slow and then she would definitely be late for her hot date.

 

“Hermione, you look absolutely stunning,” Narcissa said, admiring her handiwork. “Just one last thing before you can look in the mirror.”

 

Hermione felt something cold on her neck, but was unable to see anything looking down. Narcissa slowly turned her around, and Hermione gasped.

 

Moving closer to the floor-length mirror, Hermione took the time to really look at herself.

 

The normal bushiness of her mane disappeared and had been styled into an elegant twist with a few curls framing her face. Simple diamond studs graced her earlobes. The floor length silver dress had a modest neck-line, but hugged all of her curves. Turning her body, she admired the open back and the exposed skin. She had to admit, her skin looked flawless. Finally turning her attention to the jewelry dangling from her neck. Hermione realized it was a silver cloth choker with a single diamond situated in the middle.

 

“Oh, Narcissa. It’s beautiful,” Hermione breathed, close to tears. “Thank you so much, for everything!”

 

Hermione pulled Narcissa to her, pouring all of her emotions into the hug. Not having her own mother around for times like this really took a toll on her, and Narcissa had done her best these past two years to fill the void.

 

“No, thank you, my darling. You have brought so much joy to my life and to Draco’s,” Narcissa said, smiling with tears in her eyes. “Now, let’s go knock the socks off that son of mine!”

 

Hermione followed Narcissa made their way to the landing, where she was told to wait. Hermione smiled and let Narcissa do her thing— she always had a thing for dramatics and wanted to give Hermione a grand entrance.

 

“Hermione,” she called. “You can come down now.”

 

Hermione took a deep breath and concentrated on walking down the stairs in her stilettos, attempting not to fall flat on her face. Finally feeling confident enough to glance up, her breath caught in her throat.

 

Draco was standing at the end of the staircase beaming up at her. She had never felt more beautiful than in that moment, with the man she loved looking up at her with such love and admiration for her. She continued to descend on the staircase, their eyes never leaving each other.

 

As she reached the floor, Draco pulled her close and kissed her deeply. As always, their passion erupted and Hermione kissed him back with a sense of urgency, forgetting completely that they were in the company of others. 

 

“Ahem.”

 

Hermione pulled back from Draco’s lips and smiled and felt the heat rising on her cheeks. She had completely forgotten that Narcissa was in the room. She smiled at the Malfoy matriarch and received a smile in return.

 

“You look ravishing, my love,” Draco whispered in Hermione’s ear. “I have an exciting evening planned for us.”

 

“Well, we will be off mother,” he said, kissing his mother on the cheek. “Don’t wait up for us.”

 

“Have fun, darlings,” Narcissa said, as Draco turned in place and whisked them off to their destination.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione adjusted her dress as they arrived to their destination. Apparition always seemed to not only disorient her mind, but her clothing as well. ‘I shouldn’t complain,’ she thought. ‘Floo travel is much messier and apparition is definitely more convenient than traveling my muggle means.’

 

Looking up, she gasped. They were visiting the new upscale restaurant that had opened in downtown Wizarding London.

 

Before she could admire the outside further, or ask a million questions to Draco, she felt him pull her up the steps, and into the restaurant.

 

“Reservations for Malfoy,” he said to hostess.

 

“Right this way, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger,” the hostess said, as she led them to a private booth in the rear of the restaurant.

 

They took their seats next to each other in the crescent shaped booth. While they were getting situated, the hostess took her leave. Before departing, she said, “Enjoy your evening, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger.”

 

“Thank you,” Hermione and Draco replied simultaneously. They smiled at each other, and Hermione had to keep herself from shouting the muggle expression, “Jinx, you owe me a soda!” or “Pinch, poke, you owe me a coke!”

 

“Good evening, and welcome to _Paramount_ , we hope that you will enjoy your evening with us,” the waiter said. “Can I start either of you off with some wine?”

 

Hermione looked at Draco, him being more of a wine connoisseur than she. “We will take a bottle of your most expensive Sauvignon blanc, please,” Draco told the waiter.

 

“As you wish, Mr. Malfoy. I will return shortly.”

 

After the waiter left to retrieve their wine, Hermione couldn’t help but gush about Draco’s choice of restaurant for the evening.

 

“Oh my gosh, Draco! This place is beautiful. How did you even get reservations here? I heard you had to reserve months in advance to even get in and you got us a private booth!”

 

“Well it does help that my name is Malfoy,” he smirked, “But as a matter of fact, I made this reservation several months ago.”

 

“You planned this months in advance?” Hermione gasped. “I love you, you know.”

 

“I know,” he replied, pulling her close and kissing her deeply on the mouth. Hermione was practically sitting on his lap when the waiter returned. If he was embarrassed or thought it was inappropriate, he never let it be known.

 

After setting the bottle of wine inside an ice bucket on the table, the menus appeared magically on the table.

 

“All you must do to order is press what you like on the menu. It will then transmit to the kitchen to be prepared. I will check on you occasionally, but if you need anything at all, please press the red button to your left if you need any assistance,” the waiter informed them.

 

“Thank you,” Hermione replied, turning her attention to the menu.

 

“This is muggle technology, you know,” Hermione said, knowing that Draco probably had previously researched before coming to the restaurant.

 

“I know. That is part of the reason I brought you here. I thought it would be nice to bring you somewhere that appealed to both your muggle and magical heritage.”

 

Not being able to help herself, she launched herself at him. Her tongue invaded his mouth, tasting him thoroughly, not able to get enough. His hands ran up and down her torso, and down her legs. She realized now that the slit in her dress would be beneficial for whatever her lovely boyfriend had planned.

 

He pulled away before it got too out of hand and too inappropriate for their current setting.

 

 “I want to devour you, my love. But I need some sustenance first before we continue,” he growled in her ear. “And if I didn’t stop a moment ago, I would have for sure taken you on this table, not caring who was watching.”

 

She blushed, and bit her lip. She felt the liquid pooling between her thighs and knew if she didn’t have him soon, she was sure to spontaneously combust.

 

Unable to form coherent thoughts for the moment, Draco ordered for the both of them, including their appetizer. For himself, he ordered Island Duck with Mulberry Mustard and for her, Pasta with Lamb Ragu. The appetizer was none other than one of their favorites, Crab and Caviar on Brioche.

 

With their order sent off, Hermione was feeling more and more turned on as Draco teased the skin on her legs —lightly running his fingers up and down the exposed skin.

 

“Draco,” she moaned.

 

He just smiled at her and continued tantalizing her. She narrowed her eyes, but she wasn’t really angry. He was teasing her, and was doing it knowingly.

 

When their food arrived, he removed his hand. She would have forgotten how much she wanted him if it wasn’t for the wetness between her legs. Dinner passed at a leisurely pace, Hermione anxious to ravish her boyfriend when they returned home.

 

As Hermione took the last bite of her meal, she wiped her mouth on a cloth napkin. “That was delicious,” she said, licking her lips with lust still shining in her eyes.

 

Draco understood the sexual innuendo, but chose to ignore it.

 

“Are we going home now?” she asked hopefully.

 

“Not yet, there is somewhere else I want to take you. Someplace I think you will enjoy very much.”

 

He led her out to the apparition point, and whisked her away once more.

 

When she opened her eyes, she teared up a bit. They were at the place where they had reconnected after the war — The Piano Bar. She was surprised that he had remembered, but she shouldn’t have been. He always paid close attention to small details like that. It was one of the reasons she loved him so.

 

When she looked at him, he was smiling back at her. “I thought I would bring you back to where it all began,” he whispered, pulling her close and kissing her neck. “But I think you’ll enjoy tonight more.”

 

She pulled back from him. “I would hope so. I am not near as drunk as I was that night. Let’s see who’s playing,” she said, walking into the bar.

 

As Draco was getting their drinks, Hermione found the same booth from two years ago empty, as if it were waiting for them.

 

Draco returned with their drinks, and noticed he had gotten her a Manhattan…. just like before. He had really put a lot of thought into everything tonight, and she was beaming with happiness. She had never felt more in love with anyone before— not with Ron, and definitely not with Viktor. This was someone she could see herself spending the rest of her life with.

 

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts when a man took the stage. If she remembered correctly, he was the owner of The Piano Bar.

 

“Hello, everyone. Welcome to The Piano Bar. Tonight will be a little different than normal. We have a guest wanting to showcase his skills for his lady this evening. Please welcome, Mr. Draco Malfoy to the stage.”

 

Hermione gasped and looked at Draco. Since when did he know how to play the piano? He had never mentioned being able to play the piano. He smiled, and pulled Hermione to her feet. He led her up to the stage, and sat her on a stool next to the piano bench.

 

Without further introduction to the piece he was playing, he began to play. She watched as his fingers glided over the keys without effort. She wondered if he had taken lessons as a child, but never had time to practice once he attended Hogwarts.

 

She was in awe. He was so beautiful as he played. She was so enraptured by him that the name of the piece he was playing was drawing a blank in her mind. He finished playing and the crowd erupted into applause, Hermione joining in.

 

He sauntered over to her and she yelled over the applause, “That was lovely darling! I didn’t even realize you could play.”

 

He just shrugged, not offering an explanation to the secret he had withheld. Before she could ask him further about his talents, he pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and went to the ground on one knee.  

 

Her hand shot to her mouth, tears clouding her eyes once more as she realized what was about to happen.

 

“Hermione, two years ago you came into my life and never left. You took a chance on me in a world where I thought second chances didn’t exist for people like me. These last two years you have shown me the kind of person I want to be. I never want to be without you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

 

She nodded her head, and choked out, “Y-Yes!” The crowd cheered at her response. He opened the ring box and a beautifully pear cut diamond ring shown in the velvet. He took it out and slid it on her left finger. Immediately after the ring was placed at the base of her finger, Hermione then threw herself into Draco’s arms.

 

“I love you so much, Draco,” she cried.

 

“I love you too, Hermione,” he responded, pulling her from the stage and toward the apparition point in the alley.

 

She laughed and he looked around in confusion. “What is so funny, my love?”

 

“Last time we were here we rushed out as well, if I remember correctly,” she said, still laughing.

 

“That we did. Except this time, we will be able to finish what we started,” he said, pulling her close and rubbing his growing bulge against her.

 

“I would like that,” she said, pushing back against him. “I can’t believe this all started at a Piano Bar.”

 

“Me either, we’ll have to send a wedding invite to the owner.”

 

Hermione laughed before pulling Draco back in for a kiss. As they pulled away, she apparated them back home to start planning for the rest of their lives…well, not right away at least —they had unfinished business in the bedroom.


End file.
